Still Alive
by Dark Angel Kairi
Summary: Em uma escola, os alunos mais brilhantes ganham uma viagem, mas eles sofreram um acidente e ficaram perdidos, em um lugar no meio do nada...
1. Chapter 1

_**STILL ALIVE**_

_AINDA VIVO_

Olá!!

Estou eu aqui com a minha primeira fic com fichas, então vamos lá esclarecer algumas coisas.

História: Ela se passa em uma escola e todos se encontram no último ano.

O que vai acontecer na escola vai ser por pouco tempo, pois a fic vai se passar em outro lugar. Os melhores alunos ganharão uma viagem para algum lugar (o qual não esta decidido ainda), só que eles não contavam que fossem ficar perdidos em um lugar deserto e por muito tempo. Eles terão que lidar com muitas coisas: sobrevivência, liderança e etc.

Terá alguns mistérios, algumas mortes, muita confusão e muito romance.

Espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno resumo da história.

Podem escolher qualquer um para par romântico.

Detalhe, não vou escolher as fichas de acordo com a chegada , mas sim aquela que estiver bem original, então caprichem.

Se caso tiver algum menino que queira participar, pode mandar ficha, vai ser bem interessante se vocês participarem também.

Então vamos a ficha:

**Nome Completo: **

**Idade: ** _**(vai depender de quem vocês querem)**_

**Aparência: **

**Personalidade:**

**Família: **

**História (um breve resumo dela toda): **

**Amigos:** As meninas só vão entrar se caso algum menino quiser, se não quiserem, elas não iram fazer parte.

**Casal (onegai coloque mais de duas opções): **

**Como conheceu (pode ser que tenha algumas mudanças):**

**O que ele acha de você (pode ser que tenha algumas mudanças):**

**O que você acha dele (idem ao de cima): **

**Cena que gostaria de ter (liberem a imaginação):**

**O que gosta: **

**O que não gosta: **

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Quer acrescentar mais alguma coisa:**

**Mania:**

Bom acho que é isso, espero pela ficha de vocês.

Bjinhusss e Boa sorte hein!!!


	2. Escolhidas

**ESCOLHIDAS(OS)**

Volteei!!!

Agora com as escolhidas e escolhidos!!!

**Yondaime** - _Miyo Kyouhei_ (Adorei a idéia da profissão dela, e pode Ter certeza que eles vão Ter muita confusão)

**Sasuke** – Konoha Sisters (Amei a idéia de ter gêmeas, ficou com o seu amado Sasuke-kun)

**Hinata** - Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy' ( Tadinho do Sasuke, gostei bastante da sua ficha, ficou com a Hinatinha)

**Naruto - ** Hajime Kirane-chan (Ainda acho ela vai causar mta confusão, principalmente com o Naruto, amei sua ficha, tive várias idéias)

**Gaara -** neko-chan X3 (Espero que você não me mate, eu já tinha escolhido alguém para o Sasuke, mas mesmo assim você ficou com um gostosão)

**Haku - **Hanna Yin-Yang (Ficou com o seu amado Sai, gostei da sua ficha)

**Itachi -** Mariah-chan17 (Catou um gatão hein!! Mas ele não vai aparecer de primeira ok!)

**Kiba - **nanetys (Ficou com o seu amado Kiba)

**Shikamaru - **Sary-chann (Acho que não tem problemas se for o Shika-kun neh! Afinal ele é problemático demais!!)

**Ino: **Haru-kun (Ameeiii demais a sua ficha, aguarde pois ela lhe trará muitos problemas)

**Neji:** Marih-chann (Ficou com o seu amado Neji)

**Sai:** Wuahana (Ficou com o Sai-kun, espero que goste dele, eu também gostaria de saber se posso mudar algumas coisinhas na sua ficha?)

**Orochimaru:** Larry A. K. McDowell (Sua ficha ta super legal e por ela, eu estou colocando um personagem que estava fora da história, mas ele não terá tanta participação assim ta, ainda ta faltando a cena, pensa numa bem legal e me manda tah)

**Sasori: **Sabaku no Rina (Ele não tem paciência para esperar e ela de perder o controle, isso vai ser bem divertido!!)

Tiveram muitas fichas boas, fiquei triste por não utilizar, mas não posso colar muito personagem, pois fica difícil trabalhar com muita gente, e foi difícil fazer a escolha! Mas mesmo assim as pessoas que não puderam participar, podem acompanhar a fic!!

E bem, alguns não vão ter um final feliz. E outros personagens vão demorar um pouco para aparecer, não se preocupem, mas eles vão aparecer certo!!

Daqui a algumas semanas eu venho com o prólogo!!!

E também gostaria que você me mandassem uma lista de música de cada personagem, lembrando não precisar ser necessariamente agora, podem pensar e depois me mandar, portanto que mandem esta tudo bem!

Espero que vocês gostem da fic, até o prólogo!!!

Bjinhusss

Dark Angel Kairi 


	3. Prólogo

**Nota:** Nem todos irão aparecer num só capitulo, mas pelo metade sim, me desculpem quem não apareceu, mas garanto que no próximo aparecera!

**Prólogo**

As aulas estavam para começar, faltavam apenas alguns dias. Na escola se encontravam poucos professores, o pessoal da limpeza e outros funcionários, além da diretora Tsunade, que administrava a escola muito bem e era exigente com os alunos. Porém, para mostrar que ela não era tão ruim assim, decidiu presentear os melhores alunos com uma viagem, da qual ela havia decidido o destino e como eles iriam chegar até lá. Claro que teriam adultos responsáveis por eles.

Um pouco mais longe do escritório de Tsunade, exatamente na enfermaria, uma jovem olhava o estoque que tinha. Havia sido deixada no comando durante as férias, tinha que ter a certeza de que aquela enfermaria estaria preparada para um começo de aulas; já havia verificado duas vezes, estava tudo em ordem e arrumado. A porta foi aberta e os olhos da jovem pararam exatamente no ser que estava na porta com uma mão sangrando.

A jovem enfermeira se chamava Atsuki Rissa, tinha cabelos azuis petróleo, bem compridos (chegam até o meio das costas, mas no momento se encontravam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto) e anelados, com uma franja. Olhos bem verdes claros, corpo muito bonito, mas nada exagerado. Uma jovem que chamava a atenção com seu uniforme impecável, que demonstrava ser concentrada no seu trabalho, além de ser sonhadora e um pouco avoada.

A pessoa que se encontrava na porta que a olhava, enquanto segurava sua mão sangrando, tinha feito um serviço pequeno que Tsunade tinha lhe mandado. Seu nome Minato , cabelo loiro todo espetado, olhos da cor do céu em um dia ensolarado, um corpo atlético que dava para perceber pela camiseta branca e calça jeans que ele usava.

"Essa já é a terceira vez no dia, Minato-san"– ela apontou para uma maca, onde o jovem sentou com um sorriso amarelo.

"Tsunade mandou pregar uns cartazes de boa vinda para os alunos, e eu me distrai por alguns segundos com o Kakashi-san..." – apenas a via pegar um kit para tratar dele.

"Você devia deixar esse tipo de trabalho para o pessoal da manutenção..." – ela tinha que se concentrar no corte que ele havia feito.

"Fale isso pra Tsunade e não pra mim!"

Minato reclamou algumas vezes. Tentou falar com Rissa algumas vezes, mas ela estava tão empenhada no ferimento dele, que sem querer deixava escapar alguns comentários que Minato percebeu ser mais pra ela mesma.

"Mais um pouquinho e tudo via estar pronto... Prontinho" – a garota sorriu.

Minato sorriu de volta.

"Arigato Rissa-san, mas você poderia ter tomado mais cuidado com o corte!"

Ela olhou sério pra ele.

"Se você tomasse mais cuidado não se machucaria, se bem que dessa vez você reclamou menos do que a outra!"

"Você escutou o que eu falei?"

"Agora se você me der licença, Minato-san, eu tenho que ir!!"

Rissa acabou colocando Minato para fora, mas ele acabou por segurar no batente da porta, fazendo-o voltar para perto dela.

"Você vai na viagem?"

Ela o olhou confusa.

"Você diz, a viagem para os melhores alunos?"

Ele assentiu.

"Tsunade-sama disse que eu vou ter que ir, queria saber se você também vai, pelo menos vou ter alguém pra conversar!"

Ela sorriu de uma forma carinhosa.

"Tsunade-sama permitiu que eu fosse só para garantir que os alunos voltem inteiros!"

"Preciso terminar a tarefa que Tsunade-sama mandou fazer..."

"Se precisar de algo... Bem... Você sabe o que caminho!"

Minato sorriu, não tinha um motivo especifico, mas gostava de ficar perto de Rissa. Ela poderia ser um pouco avoada, mas era uma pessoa boa. Se despediu dela e logo a deixou sozinha na enfermaria.

Rissa continuava a olhar para a porta onde havia passado um loiro desastrado, ele sempre se machucando e sempre a deixava preocupada...

Algum tempo depois

Três meninas vinham andando pelo pátio da escola. Como eram do grêmio estudantil, tinham que acertar alguns detalhes com Tsunade-sama antes das aulas começarem e tentar pegar informações sobre a competição e a viagem que seria o prêmio. Tsunade não explicou quantas pessoas iriam entre outros detalhes.

Começando por umas das extremidades, vinha Hatsuki Kanabi , cabelos longos, lisos e brancos (até a cintura) presos por uma fita negra, franja farta e repicada que cobre um pouco seu olho direito. Olhos amarelados, cor-de-âmbar, num tom quase dourado. Pele levemente bronzeada, sem ser muito escura, nem muito clara. Um corpo proporcional à altura. Usava uma yukata (kimono japonês) branca, curta (até metade da coxa), com alguns detalhes em roxo, mangas compridas e um pouquinho longas, o obi, amarrado na cintura, é dourado e a barra das mangas e da própria yukata são roxas.

A garota que se encontrava no meio era Akashi Yumi, que tinha cabelos preto e lisos que vem até o ombro, possui uma franja. Olhos da cor lilás; um corpo sensual que combina com sua altura, sem muitos exageros; levemente bronzeado. Estava com uma saia rodada preta, uma blusinha branca com um decote não muito vulgar, um sapatinho de boneca preto e com sua correntinha de coração e lua de cristal.

E da outra extremidade, do lado direito, era Inoue Mayu , cabelos muito escuros num tom de azul marinho e vão quase até a cintura, bem lisos, que se encontravam presos numa bela trança. Olhos azuis, escuros também. É clarinha e chama atenção por ter um traseiro um pouco grande. Estava vestindo uma calça preta, uma blusinha preta e um tênis confortável, não gostava muito do uniforme da escola, pois fugia dos seus padrões de roupas, isso era um dos motivos para estar no grêmio estudantil, queria mudar o uniforme.

"Tsunade-sama não lhe disse nada sobre a viagem, Yumi?" – disse Mayu.

"Claro que não, ela gosta de ficar de segredinhos e tentar fazer surpresa, eu realmente odeio isso!" – Yumi olhava um rapaz pendurando uma faixa.

"Pelo visto a Tsunade contratou um idiota pra fazer as coisas pesadas pra ela!" – Kanabi olhava o loiro, que conversava distraidamente com Kakashi.

"É impressão minha ou o Kakashi ta mais sexy?" – Yumi sorriu.

"Ué, e o seu namoradinho da faculdade?" – Mayu cutucou.

"To achando que ela foi trocada por uma loira!" – Kanabi ainda olhava o professor e o rapaz.

"Os homens são babacas, mas ele seria diferente! E é você tem razão Kanabi, muito obrigada por me lembrar que eu fui trocada por uma loira peituda, que com certeza deve estar ... Ah deixa pra lá... Eu vo na enfermaria, encontro vocês na sala da Tsunade!" – estava ficando brava só de lembrar.

Kanabi e Mayu olharam a morena se afastar.

"Tadinha, ela era muito pro caminhãozinho daquele rapaz!" – disse Mayu.

Kanabi apenas a olhou de canto de olhou. Elas se aproximaram de Kakashi.

"Ainda não começou as aulas e o grêmio já esta com as manguinhas de fora?"

As duas nãos responderam.

"Minato, essas são as cabeças do grêmio, Inoue Mayu e Hatsuki Kanabi! Apesar que esta faltando a terceira bruxa... A Yumi!" – ele realmente queria provoca-las.

Minato ia dizer algo, mas ao olhar para Mayu, ela exibia um olhar assustador, não sabia o porque ela o olhava de uma forma tão feia pra ele, se ela o queria deixar assustado, conseguiu.

"Mayu, vamos na sala dos professores!" – Kanabi não esperou.

"Kakashi-sensei, se fossemos bruxas não estaríamos aqui! E tome cuidado, pode ser que uma maldição lhe atinja! – Mayu o olhou séria.

"Não vou chamar de novo! – Kanabi caminhava lentamente.

"Sabia que pragas..." – Kakashi começou, mas não pode concluir.

"Ah, querido Kakashi-sensei, o senhor nunca saberá da onde que vem o ataque!"

Minato apenas olhava o pequeno bate boca entre Kakashi e Mayu, que no final quem saiu por cima foi Mayu, que o deixou praticamente falando sozinho.

"Ne, Kakashi-san, elas são tão terríveis assim?" – Minato ainda estava apreensivo em relação ao olhar que Mayu lhe lançara.

"Todas são verdadeiros anjos com rabinho e chifrinho! Tome cuidado, Minato-san, elas enganam as pessoas direitinho!"

Na Enfermaria

Yumi entrou sem fazer nenhum barulho, ia dar um susto em Rissa.

"Não achei que te veria tão sendo, Yumi!"

"Droga, Rissa-san, eu nunca consigo te assustar!" – a menina mantinha os braços cruzados, e uma cara emburrada.

Rissa sorriu, aquela aluna era uma de suas alunas preferidas, tinha um certo carinho por ela, mas não só por ela, como por alguns outros alunos também.

"Esta brava ou é só impressão minha? Apesar que brava não seria a palavra certa, mas sim chateada!" – analisava a menina dos pés a cabeça.

"Rissa-san, você acredita que aquele sem atributos qualquer teve coragem de me trair!" – estava brava.

"E aposto como você não deixou barato, né?!" – Rissa sentou na mesa, estava terminando os relatórios do dia.

"Claro, acertei aonde ia doer mais... No carro dele!" – sorriu de uma forma sapeca.

"Yumi, lembre-se que você ainda esta em tratamento, qualquer coisa que afete o seu humor causara grandes danos..."

"Eu sei... Mas você sabe que eu tive ajuda das meninas pra causar danos ao carro dele, aposto que ele não vai se esquecer de mim... Jamais!!" – a garota mostrava um belo sorriso, que ao menos parecia ser sincero.

"Yumi, você sabe que eu vou precisar conversar com elas a respeito..." – Rissa olhou sério para a jovem, sabia que ela estava fugindo do verdadeiro assunto. Havia feito um ano que havia encontrado Yumi naquele estado, parecia que a jovem não voltaria mais...

"Não precisa, elas não precisam saber... Eu prometi que não iria falar... Bom, Rissa-san, passei pra te dizer um "oi" e ti contar o que deu, tenho reunião com Tsunade-sama, nos vemos daqui a alguns dias... Kissus!!!"

Yumi nem esperou respostas, apenas saiu, tinha que sair dali antes que começasse a chorar, antes que quebrasse sua promessa.

No Escritório de Tsunade

Se encontravam apenas Kanabi e Mayu, sentadas comportadamente, sem trocar nenhuma palavra.

"Tsunade-sama, gomen... – ela olhou para sala - Ela ainda não ta aqui?"

"Não, você não ta vendo que nós estamos falando com uma cópia dela, não, melhor, um holograma, ta vendo?" – Kanabi disse num tom frio.

"Nossa, Tsunade-sama, como a senhora engordou!!!" – sorriu.

"Valeu a tentativa, Yumi!" – Mayu acabou falando.

"E agora?" – Yumi.

Shizune apareceu na porta.

"Meninas, a Tsunade-sama pediu para que vocês esperassem um pouco!"

"Hai" – disseram as três em uníssono.

Shizune desapareceu.

"Já sei! Kanabi, você olha a porta. Mayu, você olha a janela, e eu vou olhar as coisas da nossa querida Tsunade-sama!" – os olhos de Yumi brilhavam.

"Não quero ter problemas, ainda nem começaram as aulas!" – Kanabi disse.

"E você acha que vai achar o que ai?" – Mayu estava um pouco interessada.

"Primeiro, eu pretendia olhar nas nossas pastas, sabe, pra saber o que eles colocam sobre nós lá, depois eu pretendia tentar achar algo sobre essa competição da Tsunade-sama e saber pra onde as pessoas vão!" – Yumi já mexia nas coisas de Tsunade.

"Só vou ajudar porque eu realmente quero saber pra onde vamos!" – Kanabi foi para a porta.

Mayu se levantou e foi para a janela.

"Acho que se olharmos as nossas pastas, Tsunade vai saber!" – Mayu havia achado Tsunade, ela parecia estar dando bronca no cara do cartaz.

"Ta com medo?" – Yumi provocou.

"Não, só não quero ser expulsa!"

"Olha o que eu achei... Uma lista dos alunos novos..." – Yumi olhava o papel.

"Tem muita menina?" – Mayu olhou de relance para Yumi.

"Algumas, o que tem mais é menino, ou seja, carne nova no pedaço!" – Yumi tirou uma cópia da lista, e colocou de volta no lugar onde estava o papel.

"Tsunade saiu do pátio, não consigo vê-la!" – Mayu a procurava, mas não achava.

"Ela deve estar vindo pra cá!" – Yumi.

"Estou escutando passos!" – Kanabi saiu da porta e voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

Mayu sentou na cadeira, Yumi arrumou tudo e saiu de perto da mesa de Tsunade e foi para a janela.

Logo em seguida, Tsunade entrou acompanhada de Shizune. As alunas acertaram algumas coisas com Tsunade, mas esta não disse nada sobre a viagem, apenas passou uma lista de alunos novos, que elas deveriam cuidar e mostrar a escola. Claro que elas não gostaram muito, mas ordens eram ordens, não podiam desobedecer.

Elas saíram e foram pra suas casas, pois o dia que começaria as aulas estava perto, e nenhum deles sabiam os problemas que teriam...

Fala galerinha!!!!

Espero q tenham gostado do prólogo, sei q alguns não apareceram, mas no próximo capitulo vcs vão aparecer, eu prometo, assim como ele vai ser bem maior!!!

Promessa de anjinho!!!

Agora, me desculpem, eu devia ter especificado, bom eu preciso de +/- 10 musicas, mas pensem bem, vcs tem q pensar, em situações tristes, alegres, de ação e tals...

Bom acho que esses são os aviso e tals...

E não deixem de acompanhar e mandar uma review!!

Não vou demorar muito com o primeiro capitulo, logo, vcs o verão aqui!!!

**Nota2:** - Os crédito vão para Mari Sushi, que trouxe a idéia de fic com fichas!!!

Beijinhus

_**Dark Angel Kairi**_


	4. As aulas começam!

"lálálálálá" - pensamento

"lálálálálá" – fala normal.

_STILL ALIVE_

**Um dia normal de aula**

Era o primeiro dia de aula. Já se podia ouvir barulho de carros ao redor da escola. Eram adolescentes com potencial chegando na escola. Todos eram brilhantes, pois para entrar na escola "Estrela Dourada" era preciso ser um gênio, o exame que aprovava os alunos era muito difícil.

Tsunade havia separado as salas e cada um já havia recebido uma carta dizendo em que sala estaria e seu professor coordenador. Também havia sido enviado aos pais, um folheto explicando a competição pela viagem pedindo para que não fizessem pressão sobre os filhos. Pois isso forçaria o aluno a participar da competição contra sua própria vontade, e essa competição estava sendo feita, para que pudesse incentivar cada vez mais seus alunos, além dos cursos extracurriculares que eles estavam oferecendo nesse ano, ou seja, os alunos passariam muito mais tempo na escola.

Aos poucos, a escola estava ficando movimentada. As garotas e os garotos devidamente uniformizadas. Os uniformes tinham que estar impecáveis, pois Tsunade sempre pegou no pé em relação às aparências dos alunos e também com relação ao comportamento.

As rodinhas de amigos iam se formando. Claro que tinham as pessoas que destacavam mais, pois em toda escola, tinha os garotos mais bonitos, as garotas mais lindas, as boazinhas e as más, os garotos estudiosos e as garotas estudiosas, os garotos ruins e os bons...

Era a volta da rotina, a volta do stress, a volta de tudo... Inclusive a volta do uniforme...

Alguns alunos olhavam para uma menina que chegava com a cara fechada. Porém, aquilo era apenas um mau humor matinal, pelo menos ninguém havia feito nada pra ela. A garota se chamava Setsuna Haru, tinha cabelos curtos, bem curtinhos e lisos (mais ou menos na altura do pescoço) da cor de chocolate, olhos verde-acinzentados e pele bronzeada. É baixinha, magra e não possuía curvas, mas mesmo assim seu uniforme não ficava feio.

Seu momento de sossego foi perturbado por Yumi, que vinha correndo e gritando algo que ela fingiu não escutar. Logo sentiu um braço enroscando ao seu.

"Ohayooo, Haru-chan!" – dizia numa maneira infantil.

"Ohayo, Yumi..." – retirou o braço da outra garota do seu.

"Nee, Haru-chan, esse ano vai ter uma competição e os primeiros colocados vão para um lugar paradisíaco!!! Você não gostaria de ir?" – elas pararam por alguns momentos.

"Eu quero ir! Claro que com a minha inteligência eu serei a primeira colocada!" – era Ino que se aproximava das duas.

Ino era dona dos cabelos loiros mais bem cuidados e macios da escola, este vinha até o meio das costas, possuindo uma franja que cobre o seu olho direito e olhos azuis como o céu. Seu corpo era muito bonito, que se notava pelo uniforme. Não era a toa que ela fazia com que alguns meninos quase quebrassem o pescoço, só de vê-la andar.

"Convencida!" – dizia Haru.

"Não vou demorar muito, temos que receber os novos alunos..." – Yumi suspirou.

"E por acaso você viu as fotos deles?" – Ino estava interessada.

"É por isso que não deixam você fazer parte do grêmio! Você só se preocupa em ficar com alguém que pelo menos seja bonito, e também é por isso que seus namoros sempre acabam rapidamente!" – disse Haru.

"Pelo menos eu..." – Ino estava indo adiante com a discussão.

"Hei, ainda estamos no primeiro dia de aula, por Kami-sama!" – Yumi interveio na discussão.

"E você fala como se fosse uma santa, né?!" – Haru deixou as duas sozinhas.

"Nee, a Haru precisa de um namorado!" – Ino disse e olhou para Yumi.

"Também acho, quem sabe não entra alguém que faça a Haru-chan feliz?" – Yumi sorriu.

Ino riu. Elas voltaram a conversar sobre algo inútil, quando dois loiros passaram ao lado delas, dois irmãos filhos do mesmo pai e mães diferentes.

Um deles era Uzumaki Naruto, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros um pouco bagunçados e um uniforme um pouco amassado que com certeza lhe renderia um castigo. Porém, com aquele uniforme dava para perceber o porte físico do garoto.

"Nee, Takeo, não precisava ter me acordado muito cedo – bocejou – eu pretendia dormir mais alguns minutos!" – Naruto andava lentamente.

O outro loiro era Uzumaki Takeo. As únicas diferenças dele para Naruto, era o tamanho do cabelo, pois o cabelo deste vinha até as costas, e os olhos eram verdes. Tinha um físico bem definido, o qual não dava para prestar muita atenção devido ao uniforme, mas dava pra perceber.

"Odeio chegar atrasado em algum lugar, afinal quem mandou você dormir tarde ontem?"

"Não foi culpa minha, o teme que ficou me desafiando! Falando nele, onde ele está?" – Naruto procurava alguém.

"Não sei e nem quero saber!" – disse Takeo, enquanto iam para a área dos armários.

"Você e o teme vão começar a escola hoje, eu quero estar junto com vocês!" – disse Naruto sorrindo.

_**XxX**_

Duas pessoas chegavam vagarosamente na escola. Parecia um casal, mas estavam com uma certa distância um do outro e estavam falando, apenas caminhavam um do lado do outro.

A garota era Nara Tsuki. Possuía cabelos de um tom estranhamente azul celeste, que se encontravam preso num rabo de cavalo bagunçado (imaginem o cabelo da Anko, é no mesmo estilo), com a franja jogada para o lado sem que atrapalhassem seus olhos da cor roxo escuro. Sua estatura era mediana e era dona de um corpo apropriado para a sua idade, o que a deixava mais bonita ainda de uniforme.

Ao seu lado, estava seu primo, Nara Shikamaru, que usava um rabo de cavalo preso no alto da cabeça que estava bagunçado, com os olhos verdes escuros numa expressão sonolenta. Apesar da cara preguiçosa, ele tinha um porte atlético.

"Não gostei muito dessa escola!" – disse o rapaz.

"Então, vamos lá na doceria que eu vi e podemos tomar um sorvete delicioso, o que acha nii-san?" – dizia numa forma meiga.

"Ela vai nos matar se descobrir, melhor não." – Shikamaru deu uma olhada para o céu. – "É, hoje vai fazer um dia lindo" - pensou.

"Pena não estarmos na mesma sala!" – Tsuki observava a escola.

"Ninguém vai me deixar dormir em paz"! – parecia estar cansado.

Tsuki soltou um pequeno sorriso.

"Temos que ir até essa sala para que nos apresentem a escola!" – olhava uma carta, onde dizia em que carteira ela iria sentar.

"Aff, que saco!" – resmungou Shikamaru.

Enquanto Tsuki ria da reclamação do primo, uma garota passou correndo por eles e acabou esbarrando em Shikamaru, mas ela nem olhou para trás para pedir desculpas.

A garota que acabara de passar pelos Nara, era Mikan Nagato, que no momento estava correndo para a sala de aula, pois ela achava que estava atrasada. Mikan era dona de cabelos louros pálidos que chegam até a cintura, lisos e repicados, de fios bem finos que balançavam ao passar do vento. Tinha uma franja farta e repicada, que era sempre usada repartida ao meio. Olhos castanhos vivos bem claros muito aproximados ao mel, pele branquinha e sensível e estatura mediana. Tinha um corpo sensual, e o uniforme lhe caia muito bem.

Adentrou na sala parecendo um furacão, e encontrou uma colega de sala.

"Parece que correu muito, Mikan, seu relógio está certo?"

Mikan olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ele estava parado. Droga, havia acabado a bateria. Ela olhou novamente para a garota na sua frente.

Seu nome Katsuro Hanna, de olhos dourados grandes expressivos e tristonhos. Possuía cabelos soltos e vermelhos, levemente ondulados e compridos até a altura dos cotovelos. Era baixa, medindo por volta de 1,53. Um pouco mais magra que o normal, o uniforme lhe deixava bem. Pele branca como a neve e o rosto delicado, semelhante a uma boneca de porcelana. 

"Droga, essa porcaria acabou a bateria!" – retirou o relógio do pulso.

"Eu te empresto o meu, quer?"

A loira a olhou, deu um leve sorriso.

"Hanna, você é muito boazinha, isso pode significar ser trouxa!" – Foi para o seu lugar, que era no meio da sala.

Hanna ficou um tempo pensativa e logo se dirigiu para o seu lugar, que era na primeira carteira. Puxou um papel, e o olhou novamente, ali tinha todas as aulas que iria ter e os horários. Iria ser um pouco difícil decorar, mas com o tempo isso se tornaria muito fácil.

Na mesma sala, entrava Mayu com seu uniforme impecável e sua cara fechada. Olhou para Hanna que estava entretida com o papel, e logo em seguida seu olhar encontrou com o de Mikan. As duas se olharam fixamente, até que tiveram que olhar para Yumi que entrava atrás de Mayu.

"Mayu, até que enfim te encontrei!" – dizia sorrindo.

"Logo cedo, Yumi, não podia me deixar em paz até o meio do dia?" – colocou suas coisas na mesa.

"Poder, eu poderia, mas não quis. Tsunade mudou tudo de última hora!" – Revoltada.

"Típico dela, o que vamos ter que fazer?"

"Nada, ela nos tirou do comando, mas eu pretendo fazer algo pra que possamos dar nossas boas vindas para os novos alunos, o que acha?" – sorriu de forma sapeca.

"Isso seria bem a sua cara!" – Mikan apenas olhava as duas.

"Claro, porque se fosse a sua já não teria graça, né?!" – Yumi mostrava um sorriso de deboche.

Mikan já estava levantando do seu lugar, pronta pra ter uma longa discussão com Yumi.

"Deixe-me lembrar vocês duas! Estamos no primeiro dia de aula, Tsunade vai matar vocês se brigarem!" – Mayu esta calma.

"Essas pessoas que não tem educação e se intrometem na conversa dos outros!"

Dessa vez Mikan não deixou barato, começou a se movimentar na direção de Yumi. Esta correu para fora da sala. Mayu nem olhou para Mikan, apenas se retirou da sala. Mikan detestava as duas.

Do lado de fora da sala, Yumi ria e Mayu procuravam por Kanabi.

"Você devia parar com isso, pelo que eu me lembre a Mikan costumava a ser sua amiga um ano atrás!"

Yumi parou de rir na hora, olhou para Mayu e as duas se encaravam.

"Eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Você sabe disso, se ela não... Não tivesse..." – A jovem virou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Mayu apenas olhava Yumi sumir pelo corredor com algumas pessoas.

"Você voltou a tocar naquele assunto, toda vez que tocamos no assunto ela fica instável!" – Kanabi esta parada ao lado de Mayu.

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu naquele dia...".

"Certas coisas vêm com o tempo, um dia ela vai contar, se nem pra Rissa-san ela contou a história inteira..."

"Acho que não devíamos ter escutado essa conversa!" Disse Mayu.

"Estou indo pra sala, me avisaram que a Tsunade ia cuidar dos novos alunos!"

"Yumi estava me falando...".

Mayu voltou para a sua sala e Kanabi seguia para dela, que era praticamente do lado.

**XxX**

Uma garota estava andando vagarosamente pelo corredor. Tinha sua atenção em um livro, estava só dando uma olhadinha no que viria a ter naquele ano, até escutar alguém chamar seu nome.

"SARA-CHAN!"

Sara Williams tinha o cabelo preto liso até o peito, repicado, com uma franja grande cobrindo o olho esquerdo. Dona de olhos castanhos, corpo bem definido que podia se notar pelo uniforme.

A jovem olhou para trás e viu Hikari correndo em sua direção.

Akasuna no Hikari (Luz da Areia Vermelha) era dona de um cabelo ruivo brilhante enorme, preso rabo de cavalo com franja dos dois lados. Possuía olhos cor de mel, uma pele muito alva, dona de um corpo bonito, podendo se notar pelo uniforme.

"Nossa, já esta estudando, Sara?" – Estava com a respiração descompassada.

"Só estava olhando o que vamos ter esse ano, estudei um pouco ontem!" – voltou sua atenção no livro.

"Ah, eu estava tão bem, curtindo as férias... Foi para algum lugar?"

Sara a olhou.

"Fiquei em casa estudando para poder entrar numa faculdade de prestigio!" – voltou sua atenção no livro, e nem percebeu que Hikari ficou para trás.

Hikari estava olhando um casal que passou por ela no corredor. A garota ela se lembrava era Hyuuga Hinata, esta tinha cabelos longo e preto azulado, olhos perolado, devidamente uniformizada. Mas o rapaz ao seu lado ela não conhecia, com cabelos longos e castanhos, também possuía os olhos perolados e era muuuuito bonito. Viu Hinata lhe mostrar o caminho do auditório e em seguida a menina foi para a sala.

Neji seguia pelo caminho mostrado por sua prima. Achou um colega de infância, Uchiha Sasuke, encostado na parede, com as mãos no bolso. Uchiha Sasuke tinha cabelos negros azulados e olhos de cor ônix. Aproximou-se deste.

"Você também veio pra cá?" – o cabeludo ficou ao lado do rapaz.

"Assim como você, fui jogado nessa droga!" – o moreno suspirou.

"Naruto também esta aqui, não é?"

"Junto com o irmão, assim como o Gaara!" – o moreno estava de olhos fechados.

Um ruivo caminhava tranquilamente pelo corredor. Olhos verde água e uma cara assustadora, sinal que tinha acordado de mau humor. Aproximou-se dos dois meninos.

"Sua irmã conseguiu lhe colocar aqui?" – Neji perguntou.

"Como não conseguiria, aquela imbecil teve audácia de fazer isso!" – o ruivo estava bravo.

"Eles estão tentando se livrar de nós!" – disse Sasuke.

A cena era observada por uma garota que estava do outro lado do corredor. Seu nome Matsumura Akemi, cabelos negros bem curtinhos e repicados com uma franja fina. Tinha uma pele muito pálida, olhos castanhos avermelhados em formato de olho de gato que tinham um brilho ligeiramente malicioso e entediado. Dois brincos prateados em cada orelha e seu uniforme estava um pouquinho amassado, mas nem dava pra perceber.

Ao lado desta estava Urahara Sayuri, cabelos longos e tão negros que beiram o azul que estava preso em uma trança frouxa. Olhos azuis esverdeados muito vivos, óculos retangular com armação preta e grossa, lhe dando um ar de garota séria e inteligente. Possuía corpo bem torneado e sem exageros, que era disfarçado pelo uniforme, mas mesmo assim chamava a atenção dos garotos.

As duas tiveram que parar de observar os outros alunos, pois a diretora estava vindo na direção deles. Esta cumprimentou todos brevemente. Ao lado dela estava sua assistente Shizune que abriu a porta para o que parecia ser uma sala de reuniões. Eles estavam em pequeno número, ali caberiam todos. Shizune esperou todos entrarem e se acomodarem.

"Estou aqui apenas para explicar algumas regras essenciais para vocês. Antes que eu me esqueça, senhorita Matsumura, seu uniforme esta um pouco amassado, eu exijo perfeição no uniforme, não quero uma linha se quer fora do lugar!!! Se isso se repetir, a senhorita pegará uma detenção, espero que isso sirva para todos!"

"Tsunade-sama, não podemos demorar! As aulas só vão começar quando eles irem para as suas respectivas salas!" – Shizune disse receosa.

"Saiam da linha e pegaram uma suspensão, faltem às aulas e seus pais serão chamados no mesmo dia para responderem por vocês. Se seus professores chamarem sua atenção três vezes durante a aula, serão mandados a minha sala. Quero que vocês entendam que essa escola não é para qualquer aluno! Vocês tem um motivo para estarem aqui e regras não foram feitas para serem quebradas senhor Sabaku! E sejam sempre educados, não é, senhor Uchiha? E, claro, não é permitido dormir durante as aulas senhor, Nara. Espero que estejam cientes das regras e..."

De repente ouviu-se uma explosão e tudo o que se podia ver era uma veia pulsando na testa de Tsunade.

"Aqueles dois vão pegar uma longa detenção!" – a loira segurava a mesa, com a intenção de extravasar sua raiva.

"Tsunade-sama, talvez não sejam eles"! – Shizune tentou amenizar a situação.

**XxX**

Um garoto dos cabelos espetados castanhos e olhos castanhos também, corria rindo pelo corredor, seu nome era Inuzuka Kiba. Ao lado dele estava o único aluno novo que não compareceu na sala de reuniões, e ao que parecia não tinha sido notado. Seu nome era Haku, com cabelos castanhos longos e olhos da mesma cor do cabelo. Só pararam de correr ao chegarem perto da sala, e encontraram um outro aluno. Sai, cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos e olhos negros que apenas olhava para a situação dos colegas.

"Acho que ela vai nos expulsar!" – Kiba estava com a respiração rápida.

"Mal entrei e já vou sair? Onde eu estava com a cabeça de fazer isso?" – Haku apoiou o corpo na parede.

"Vocês perderam a aposta, ninguém mandou apostarem comigo! Vejo vocês no intervalo!" – Sai deixou a dupla no corredor.

"Foi divertido, pena que destruímos metade do banheiro masculino!"

"Ah, então foram vocês que causaram aquela explosão!" – Yumi estava perto deles.

"Vai contar algo, Yumi?" – Kiba olhava sério para a garota.

"Kiba, não ameace as pessoas!" – tinha um garoto ao lado de Yumi.

Niimura Haruhi, cabelos lisos, curtos, bem arrumados e castanhos e olhos castanho-claro, que no momento se encontrava com os braços cruzados.

"Quem é ele, Kiba?" – Haku media Haruhi de cima para baixo.

"Niimura Haruhi, comparsa da Yumi. Aquela menina que eu sempre te falei!"

"Ah, lembrei, aquela que você tentou algo, mas não deu muito certo!" – a olhou também.

"Hei, não era pra falar isso!" - bravo.

Yumi começou a rir.

"Ele tinha dado em cima de você? Dessa eu não sabia!" – Haruhi sorria.

"Haru-kun, eu também não sabia!" – ela ficou séria.

"Vamos, Yumi-chan, temos coisas mais legais para fazer do que ficar rindo com esse dois!"

Assim Haruhi pegou Yumi pela cintura e a puxou. A garota se deixou conduzir pelo garoto, e foram para a sala.

"Ela é bonita, mas acho que tem meninas mais bonitas que ela!" – Haku arrumou seu uniforme.

"Odeio aquele cara, ele sempre esta agarrando as meninas! Isso me deixa puto!"

"Só porque ele se da bem com as meninas e você não!" – Haku riu.

"Cala a boca, vamos pra sala!"

Os dois se dirigiram para as suas salas.

**XxX**

**Sala A**

Tem onze alunos, e eles são: Yumi, Sasuke, Haruhi, Ino, Kanabi, Sara, Kiba, Tsuki, Gaara e Hikari.

**Sala B**

Tem dez alunos, e eles são: Haru, Naruto, Hanna, Haku, Mikan, Neji, Mayu, Takeo, Hinata, Sayuri e Sai.

**XxX**

**Sala A**

Os alunos estavam sentados em par, sempre uma menina e um menino, pois se Tsunade colocasse dois menino lado a lado eles não iriam fazer nada, e menina ao lado de menina, poderia sair encrenca.

Cada aluno foi tomando rumo ao seu lugar. Eles seguiam a seguinte ordem, Sara estava sentada na primeira fileira do lado esquerdo, ao seu lado estava Kiba. Uma carteira atrás e do seu lado direito estavam Haruhi e Ino, mais pro meio da sala estavam Sasuke e Yumi. Mais ao fundo da sala, do lado direito estavam Tsuki e ao seu lado Gaara, e do outro lado da sala estava Hikari e Kanabi.

Haruhi olhou para a loira do seu lado.

"Estamos cada vez mais pertos não acha?" – dando um sorriso encantador.

"Você esta mais perto do inferno, isso sim!" – estava brava.

Algumas carteiras atrás.

"Queria tanto um doce!" – suspirava Tsuki.

Gaara a olhou e percebeu que a garota resmungou algo, mas não escutou. Será que ela estava falando com ele?

"Ah, cala a boca!" – Hikari gritava do outro da sala.

A ruiva estava brigando com o garoto a sua frente, discutiam sobre algo bobo.

Kanabi olhava toda a situação, até que um dos seus pensamentos tomou vida.

"Hei, vocês não vão brigar, né?!" – Yumi estava de pé e os olhando.

Sara olhou para a sala, estava à perfeita zona.

Sasuke suspirou, tinha sentado ao lado de uma escandalosa, odiava pessoas assim.

"Esse garoto é um babaca!" – Hikari estava de braços cruzados.

"Grande novidade, Hikari, todos eles são babacas!" – Ino estava debruçada sobre a mesa.

"Hei, não é assim, nem todos são uns babacas!" – Kiba defendia.

"Claro que não, Kiba, você é a perfeição de garoto ideal!" – Hikari retrucou, ironica.

Yumi olhou o garoto, ele ficou vermelho e logo sentou.

"Ta vendo, outro babaca!" – Hikari estava revoltada.

"Falou, Miss perfeição!" – Sasuke respondeu.

Yumi olhou para o garoto ao seu lado.

"Você não tem direito algum de falar assim com ela, quem você pensa que é?" – estava ficando brava.

Tsuki olhava a cena e dava pequenas risadas, como as pessoas brigavam por besteiras?

"Uchiha Sasuke!" – estava sendo grosso.

"Nunca ouvi falar. Então, você não é nada aqui, entendeu?!" – Yumi estava séria.

Sara olhou para Kiba, e o viu emburrado. Corou levemente, mas ninguém percebeu. Voltou a sua atenção ao seu livro.

"Você acha que uma idiota metida a sabe tudo vai mandar em mim?" – levantou da cadeira.

Haruhi puxou Yumi para longe de Sasuke.

"Não precisa partir para agressão!" – Haruhi falou, enquanto Yumi puxou o braço.

"Por acaso você ia me agredir?" – disse a garota provocando-o.

"Não bato em mulher!" – Sasuke respondeu ríspido.

"O que é essa zona na sala?" – era a professora Anko.

Ninguém falou nada.

"Akashi-san?" – olhava a aluna.

"Não aconteceu nada sensei, eu apenas me levantei para cumprimentar e senhorita!" – exibiu um sorriso bem falso.

Gaara continuava a olhar para a cena. É, Sasuke tinha escapado por pouco, se não fosse a Akashi talvez ele pegasse detenção na hora. Ele então voltou sua atenção na garota ao lado, ela estava deixando ele intrigado.

**Sala B**

Os alunos também estavam sentados em par, uma menina e um menino.

A diferença da sala B para A, era que alguns alunos já estavam sentadinhos em seus lugares e quietos.

E se encontravam na seguinte ordem, Hanna estava sentada na primeira carteira do lado direito da sala, Haku esta ao seu lado; mais pro meio da sala estavam Mikan e Neji; No fundo estavam do lado direito Mayu, do lado esquerdo Sayuri e Sai, na frente da sala, do lado esquerdo estava Takeo e Hinata, atrás deles estavam Haru e Naruto.

"Hey, posso me sentar a seu lado?" – perguntou Haku.

"Claro!" – Hanna disse de uma maneira meiga.

"Haku!" – estendeu a mão para ela.

"Hanna!" – ela estendeu a dela.

Haku puxou a mão dela e deu um beijo de leve em sua mão, não tirando os olhos da garota, que estava bem corada.

"Tenho a plena certeza que nos daremos bem, Hanna-chan!" – sorria.

A garota corou.

Haru percebeu uma movimentação na outra sala, mas era melhor nem prestar atenção nesse detalhe. Tinha algo mais digno de sua atenção, o garoto que estava ao seu lado.

Naruto se sentia observado pela garota ao seu lado, e isso estava o deixando sem graça. Num movimento precipitado acabou por esbarrar nos livros delas que caíram. A confusão estava armada.

"Hei, seu mongol, você derrubou as minhas coisas TODAS no chão ?" – gritava.

"Não sou mongol"! – resmungava o loiro.

"Eh... Tem razão... Você é só um inseto insignificante. Mas cate meus livros!!" – ainda estava brava.

"Eu não! Foi sem querer!" - se defendia.

Takeo começou a prestar atenção na conversa, não estava gostando daquilo. Hinata, que estava ao seu lado estava se sentindo apreensiva em relação à confusão que estava se formando.

"Ah, não, né? - derruba os livros dele - CATA!" - ordenou novamente.

"Porque não cata você mesma, afinal, ele não disse que foi sem querer?!" – Takeo interveio na discussão.

"Quem chamou você na conversa?" – Haru não gostava daquele loiro intrometido.

"Não preciso que ninguém me chame, eu me intrometo aonde quiser, e quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com as pessoas?" – mediu a garota de cima a baixo.

"O que ele é seu? Namorado??" – cutucou.

Takeo não gostou da brincadeira.

"Não, meu irmão!" – Haru ficou chocada com a noticia.

"Caramba, Naruto, quantos irmãos você tem?" – Mikan estava curiosa.

"Apenas um, o Takeo, ele mudou pra cá semana passada, pois a...".

"Naruto!" – Takeo gritou, fazendo com que Hinata desse um pulo e caísse da cadeira.

"Poderia ter falado mais baixo! Ninguém é surdo, e você assustou a pobre da Hinata!" – Mikan apenas olhou alguns alunos ajudarem Hinata.

"E porque você não foi ajudar, já que esta tão preocupada?" – Neji deixou escapar.

Neji se levantou e foi para perto da prima.

"Não sou eu quem deveria ajuda-lá e sim quem a assustou!" – a garota estava colocando um ponto final na discussão.

"Cata meus livros!" – Haru ordenou.

"Você não desiste!" – Takeo retrucou.

"Não se mete!" – retrucou.

Naruto para evitar confusões, pegou rapidamente o material dela.

"Mas é uma bichinha submissa! – Sai cutucou.

Akemi apenas olhou a cena se desenrolar. Aquilo daria uma bela confusão, cada vez que a discussão voltava alguém se intrometia no meio. Agora o jovem ao seu lado estava cutucando o loiro, pelo jeito ela tiraria uma leve soneca, aquilo tudo estava intediante.

"Cala a boca, Sai baka!" – Naruto resmungou.

Sai deu um sorriso cínico.

"Aff, que problemático..." – o Nara resmungou.

Chamou a atenção de Sayuri.

"Essa escola só tem gente encrenqueira..." – a garota deixou escapar o pensamento.

"Shikamaru!" – a olhava.

"Sayuri!" – ela deu um breve sorriso.

Mayu estava cansada da sala, preferia estar na outra que poderia estar mais interessante.

Quando menos esperaram o professor apareceu.

"Que alvoroço é esse?" – Asuma perguntou, havia percebido que a sala estava agitada.

Ninguém respondeu.

"Inoue?!" – esperou uma posição da garota.

Seus colegas a olharam, mas Sayuri resolveu falar, vendo que Mayu não tinha dito uma palavra.

"Senhor, não aconteceu nada, apenas apresentações dos alunos novos!"

Asuma olhou para a garota.

"Creio que seja aluna nova. Não costumo fazer isso, mas não diga uma palavra se não for chamado o seu nome! Considere isso um aviso, na próxima pegará detenção!" – ele não tirou os olhos dela.

"Sensei, só estávamos conversando, acho que nos excedemos um pouco!" – Mayu respondeu rapidamente.

"Vocês passaram as regras para os alunos novos?"

"Não, Tsunade tratou disso pessoalmente!"

"Entregue a eles uma folha com as regras do dia a dia. Agora, quero que leiam e decorem elas, e senhorita Urahara não é senhor é sensei!" – Asuma colocou um ponto no final de conversa.

Ninguém estava ali para brincar, aquela escola era rígida o bastante para recuperar qualquer aluno, Sayuri não gostou de levar bronca em seu primeiro dia.

Mayu entregou um papel com algumas regras básicas para o dia a dia, para que alunos novos pudessem ter ciência, e a primeira regra era que se eles estivessem dentro da sala de aula, com seu sensei. Só poderia falar se este pronunciasse seu nome, dando lhe o direito de falar, caso contrario, pegaria detenção.

Esse foi só o começo do primeiro dia de aula, ainda tem muito por vir...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Oie gente!!!

Volteii, eu sei demorei um pouco, mas foi difícil colocar todos logo no primeiro cap., sei que alguns vão querer me matar pq eu mudei um pouco o personagem, e tb pq teve pouca participação, mas no próximo quero explorar direito a relação de cada um. Apenas dois personagem não aparecerem nesse cap. Mas apareceram logo tah. Lembrando ainda que quem ficou de mandar cena ou músicas, por favor, façam isso, ira me ajudar bastante...

Lá vou eu ser chata, é o seguinte, algumas pessoas não demonstraram o menor interesse de ter pegado algum personagem, ou estar participando da fic, tudo bem, não obrigo ninguém, mas é uma fanfic interativa, eu preciso saber o que vocês tão achando, se eu to errando em alguma coisa, se não ta sendo como o esperado, a opinião de vcs e tal. Então vais er o seguinte, quem não mandar ou dizer qq coisa, como eu to acompanhando e blá blá blá... Fica automaticamente fora da fic, eu odeio ser chata, mas foi preciso...

Espero q tenham gostado do capitulo.

**neko-chan X3:** Ta ai, espero ter acertado a sua personagem!! Bjus

**nanetys:** Fico contente, o q achou da sua personagem? Tenha calma ela vai ter mais destaque tah!! Bjus

**Sabaku no Rina:** Tardo mas não falho!!! Espero que goste do cap. Eu sei q fico meio cansativo, mas eu colokei todos logo de primeira!! Bjus

**Hajime Kirane-chan:** Não chora não, esse vc apareceu, e como, será que consegui fazer a Haru exatamente do jeito que vc imaginava?? Obrigada pela ajudinha com a Haru tah!! Espero q goste... Bjuss

**Mariah-chan17:** Ebaa, então eu consegui fazer a Mayu do jeito q esperava, desculpe mas mudei um poukinho ela, mas espero que não te desagrade... Pensa bem hein, por enquanto elas ainda não vão ser necessária, mas mais pra frente serão bem útil!!! Espero q tenha gostado desse!! Bjus

**Marih-chann:** Será q vc gostou desse?? Obrigada pelas musicas, foi uma das poucas pessoas que já me mandaram, se kizer adicionar mais, pode ser, a escolha é sua, se kizer mandar algumas que vc goste, por mim sem problemas!!!

**Hanna Yin-Yang:** Obrigada, mas discordo de vc, não gosto mto do q escrevo, mas isso é outra história, pensa bem em relação as musicas tah!! Q isso, fica tranqüila tah!! Bjus

**Lecka-chan:** Então vc gostou?? Mas aguarda que o q eu ti falei ainda ta de pé, vc não liga se ela for má neh?? Bjuss

Bom desculpem a grosseria, juro que odeio isso, mas foi preciso, e tb sei q o cap. Não ta mto bom, mas vou melhorar no próximo, ele não saiu da maneira q eu queria... Mas td bem... Aguardo notcicias de vcs... Bjinhuss


	5. Colegas Perturbadores

"lálálálálá" - pensamento

"lálálálálá" - pensamento

"lálálálálá" – fala normal.

_STILL ALIVE_

_Colegas perturbadores_

As aulas seguiam tranqüilamente, ambas as salas estavam trabalhando em suas listas de tarefas, que foi entregue pelo professor. Sendo assim, eles trabalhariam em duplas, mas a convivência entre alguns não daria certo, pelo o que aparentava.

**Sala A**

Kiba olhava para o papel á sua frente, ele tentava entender aquele exercício, mas estava difícil de chegar á uma conclusão.

"Sarah-chan, você conseguiu resolver o exercício 5?" – Falou, percebendo que a garota estava entretida com os exercícios. A jovem o olhou.

"Consegui. Na verdade, eu já terminei, precisa de alguma ajuda?" – A jovem colocou sua lista de exercícios sobre a mesa.

"Preciso, consegui chegar até a metade, mas daqui eu não consigo sair!"

Sarah se aproximou de Kiba e olhou o exercício que o rapaz estava fazendo. Até ali estava tudo certo se não fosse por uma troca de sinal, e olha que era ela a desligada.

"Kiba, você não consegue sair daí, pois o sinal tá errado, troca ele!"

Kiba fez o que a garota disse e conseguiu desenvolver o problema.

"Arigatou, Sarah-chan!" – O jovem sorriu de uma maneira cativante.

"Se precisar de ajuda, é só pedir!" - ela o observou terminar seus exercícios.

**XxX**

O clima não estava tão tranqüilo para Yumi e Sasuke como estava para Kiba e Sarah. Desde a discussão que tiveram antes das aulas começarem, os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Cada um pegou sua lista de atividades e começou a desenvolver. Sasuke estava ficando mais nervoso a cada minuto, pois cada exercício que a jovem terminava, ela olhava no dele, para ver se batiam as respostas e ela nem tinha falado nada com ele.

"Para de colar!" – Falou um pouco alto.

A garota se assustou, olhou com os olhos arregalados para o sensei que lançou um olhar reprovador para a dupla, porém, antes que Sasuke pudesse falar algo, ela tampou delicadamente sua boca.

"Fala baixo, Uchiha-san, aqui qualquer coisa que é feita é motivo para ser mandado para a detenção! E acredite em mim, você não quer experimentar!" – retirou a mão.

O jovem olhou o professor, este estava de olho na sala, até que o olhar do sensei encontrou com o seu, e o sensei lhe mandou voltar à atenção. Ele ia responder, mas foi beliscado e virou sua atenção à garota do seu lado.

"Isso não será apenas ruim para você, mas eu como parceira de estudos, vou sofrer as conseqüências também! E outra, eu não estava colando! Não ouviu a palavra cooperação? É pra isso que nos colocaram em dupla, um ajudar o outro e eu só estava vendo se estavam batendo as repostas!" – mostrava sinceridade no olhar.

"Devia ter falado!!" – Disse num tom bravo, mas baixo.

A menina fuçou em suas coisas e retirou um papel.

"Aproveita que você terminou e vê se decora isso. Apenas obedeça as regras e você não terá problemas!"

Yumi voltou a fazer seus exercícios, mas continuava a conferir as suas respostas com as de Sasuke, enquanto o moreno lia as regras básicas, ficando indignado com elas.

"Regras idiotas!" – resmungou.

"Bem vindo ao mundo da tirania descarada, onde um simples amassado no uniforme pode lhe dar uma suspensão!" – sorriu de forma maldosa.

**XxX**

Ino teve um belo pensamento: Mil e uma maneiras de matar Haruhi num golpe só, ou como mandá-lo para o inferno da forma mais rápida possível.

"Sabe, se você não fizer esses exercícios, eu vou dizer para os sensei que você não está cumprindo a sua parte no trabalho em dupla!" – a garota o advertiu, bem séria.

"Isso é apenas um atraso de vida! Responda sinceramente, para que você vai usar tudo isso, quando for alguém?" – Exibiu um leve sorriso, apontando para os exercícios.

"Se eles nos ensinam, é porque de alguma maneira iremos precisar, só que se você colaborasse um pouco, eu não teria que fazer o trabalho inteiro sozinha!" – apontou para a folha dele, que se encontrava em branco.

"Olha, eu só vou fazer assim você fica quieta e me deixa pensar em paz!" – Ele começou a fazer os exercícios.

"Onde você fica nos intervalos? Quer dizer, onde você ficava?" – Mostrou um pouco de curiosidade pelo o que ele fazia.

"Interessada?" – Ele olhou com o sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso bem malicioso.

"É que eu não te via, achei estranho. Ao invés de gastar seu tempo com garotas, devia estudar mais!" – tentando encerrar o assunto.

"Por acaso você estaria interessada no que eu faço durante os intervalos? Por acaso você fica com ciúmes?" – cutucou.

A loira ficou vermelha, vermelha de raiva. Ela ia partir pra cima de Haruhi, mas teve que lembrar que estava na sala de aula, e se o fizesse, os dois iriam pegar detenção. Tudo o que ela queria era ficar longe dele, pois, no mínimo ele estava se divertindo ao irritá-la. Deixou sua fúria por um segundo e sorriu de uma forma bem malvada.

Haruhi parou de sorrir ao vê-la sorrir, aquilo era tão estranho vindo da Ino, ele estava contando com a detenção para irritá-la! Se ela estava sorrindo, era porque já tinha pensando em algo para fazer com ele. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela dor que sentiu, Ino o havia beliscado, e foi bem forte!

O jovem pensou em gritar, mas ela continuava a sorrir.

"Se você der um piu, eu belisco de novo, e var ser bem pior! Pode ter certeza que farei isso com você se caso pegarmos detenção!" – Ino se sentia vitoriosa.

"Não cante vitória, você ainda não ganhou!" – sorria de uma forma bem sádica.

Ino parou alguns segundos, teve medo do sorriso dele. Ele não poderia pegar pesado com ela ou poderia?

"Niimura e Yamanaka, vão ficar trocando sorrisos e olhares apaixonados, ou vão fazer a tarefas de vocês? Estudem ao invés de namorar!!" – o sensei disse num tom severo.

E para piorar a sala inteira riu.

**XxX**

Gaara e Tsuki desenvolviam seus exercícios no mais perfeito silencio, até que uma hora Tsuki parou, e olhou para sala, olhando uma dupla discutir baixinho. Deu pequenas risadas, o que atraiu a atenção de Gaara, que olhou para a garota e em seguida olhando para onde ela supostamente estava olhando.

Não demorou muito para que o sensei brigasse com eles, expondo supostamente o caso amoroso que os dois tinham, fora que ambos ficaram vermelhos, tirando risadinhas da sala inteira, até dos dois.

Gaara estava prestando atenção no movimento da sala, e começou a bater o lápis na carteira, fazendo um som irritante, mas este nem prestou atenção, continuava a fazê-lo. O que acabou com a paciência de Tsuki.

"Será que você poderia parar com esse barulho irritante?" – brava, em bom e alto som.

"Não, você não manda em mim!" – ele dizia de uma forma bem tranqüila.

Tsuki tomou o lápis e o jogou longe. Todos pararam para ver a briga. Gaara não deixou quieto, pegou o lápis dela e quebrou ao meio. A garota explodiu.

"Você é idiota?! Você tem noção do que você fez?" – ela tinha fúria no olhar.

Gaara se limitou a não responder, cruzou os braços, e olhou para frente.

"Ahh, você me ignorou, você vai ver só o que eu vou fazer..." – ela ia partir pra cima, mas parou ao ouvir uma voz grossa.

"Os dois, fora da sala, estão de detenção!" – o sensei estava de pé perto deles.

"Mas sensei, eu..." – Tsuki tentou se explicar.

"Akashi, eles são alunos novos, não sabem das regras?" – olhou para a morena que sentava a frente.

"Acho que não, sensei, Tsunade-sama ficou responsável por isso. Onegai, sensei, eles não sabiam!" – tentou ajudar, ficou em pé e se virou para a direção do professor.

O sensei olhou bem os dois.

"Se eu escutar qualquer barulho vindo de vocês, vão ser suspensos! Akashi, explique para eles as regras, e se caso eles fizerem alguma outra cena, avise o responsável pela aula mandar eles direto para Tsunade!" – a morena sentou – "Considerem-se salvos pela Akashi!" – o sensei voltou a sua mesa.

Tsuki pegou uma folha de seu caderno e escreveu um recado bem doce e muito bonito para Gaara, pedindo desculpas, este leu sem muito interesse, e logo em seguida amassou o papel, não iria ficar mais prestando atenção na garota escandalosa que estava ao seu lado, esperando apenas o sensei se retirar, para começar um barraco.

**XxX**

Do outro lado da sala, duas garotas faziam seus exercícios sem nenhuma dificuldade, e cada uma com seus pensamentos, pelo menos, era o que Kanabi pensava...

"Merda de exercício, eles não poderiam nos deixar fazer qualquer outra coisa, ao invés desses exercícios chatos, que dão sono?" – Hikari olhou para Kanabi.

"Se eles fizessem isso, nós não faríamos nada, essa escola seria uma merda, e não estaríamos aqui. Apenas faça os seus exercícios, não quero levar bronca por causa de ninguém..."

"Kanabi, de vez em quando você é tão... gentil..." – sendo irônica.

"Então porque você entrou nessa escola?" – Kanabi continuava fazendo seus exercícios – "Vai me dizer que é por que a escola é boa, e você vai ter um futuro brilhante e blá blá... Não me diga que você acredita nessa palhaçada?"

"Eu não, mas minha mãe e meu primo acreditam, afinal, eles têm tudo planejado, inclusive eu já to de casamento marcado! Esqueci de te pedir, quer ser madrinha do meu casamento? Afinal, você é a minha melhor amiga!! – Hikari deu um sorrisinho irônico e voltou a fazer seus exercícios.

"Eu adoraria, mas só se você casasse de preto. Pelo visto seu gosto para roupas é péssimo, e se seu futuro marido fosse um palhaço!" – parou por um segundo.

"Desculpa, Kanabi, mas meu vestido é vermelho, e a minha festa vai ser numa caverna, e bem meu futuro marido é um joão bobão..." – tentou colocar um ponto final na discussão.

"Hikari, já disseram como você é chata?"

"Já sim, mas você sabe, entra por um lado, e sai pelo outro, eu finjo não escutar, e a propósito, Kanabi, faz logos seus exercícios, eu acabei os meus e não quero levar bronca por sua causa!" – saiu vitoriosa da discussão.

"Mas é claro que você não escuta, é infantil demais, e também não é feliz, olha a sua vida, tão triste e... Sem graça..." – Kanabi voltou suas atenções para o exercício.

"Você não sabe de nada da minha vida! E você que vive como se fosse uma santa, mas não é nada disso, é apenas uma criança infeliz...".

Ambas se olharam, sabiam que tinham passado do limite, mas preferiram deixar aquilo como estava, e evitarem ao máximo de se falarem.

**XxX**

Até aquela hora, apenas dois alunos tinham ido a enfermaria, uma aluna que estava com cólicas, e estava em repouso, pois os pais estavam para vir buscá-la, afinal a garota sentia tanta dor que mal podia se mexer; e bem um garoto que sem querer caiu e se ralou todo, mas este já estava na sala, com alguns curativos.

Rissa estava pensando em algumas coisas, apenas para ver se o tempo passava rápido, até que escutou pequenas batidas leves na porta da enfermaria.

"Rissa-san, ocupada?" – Minato exibia um sorriso bonito.

Rissa analisava o jovem, da cabeça aos pés, até que parou nos lábios dele, que formavam um belo sorriso, que atraia toda a atenção dela.

"Nem um pouco, se machucou?" – preocupada.

"Ainda não, mas tendo em vista que o intervalo não chegou, não sei o que esperar..."

Rissa sorriu, Minato era ingênuo às vezes, não sabia se era de propósito, ou se era da natureza dele.

"Espere muita confusão, agitação e as crianças se machucando e..." – Rissa não terminou de falar, pois viu que Yumi estava na porta.

Minato notou e se virou para ver o que Rissa olhava.

"Desculpe, Rissa-san, mas não estou me sentindo bem, gostaria de ficar até o intervalo!" – a garota demonstrava uma cara de quem estava sofrendo.

"Volto outra hora, até mais Rissa-san!" – piscou para a enfermeira e saiu da enfermaria.

Rissa continuava a olhar para a estudante, estava em silêncio.

"Eu estou sofrendo, sabia? você poderia me ajudar a fazer essa dor parar!" – colocou a mão na barriga, ao que indicava poderia ser cólica.

"Se você estivesse sofrendo, sim, mas pelo visto, não, suas desculpas não vão mais funcionar este ano, você terá que assistir às aulas, mesmo não querendo..."

"Aquela sala me sufoca, aquelas coisas me fazem lembrar dela, é difícil estar aqui... Fingir que nada aconteceu, e a todo o momento as pessoas falam do que aconteceu, ou querem saber..." – a garota falava cada vez mais rápida.

"Isso porque você nunca contou o que realmente aconteceu, Yumi, você não quis nem comentar para o seu psicólogo o que aconteceu, como você quer que as pessoas te entendam, se você não deixa ninguém se aproximar?"

"Falar é fácil, mas é difícil você ficar sendo comparada com quem você costumava a ser, eu não sou mais aquela pessoa, ninguém percebe isso?"

"Por isso, recomendei o psicólogo, você precisa de um..."

"Eu preciso que as pessoas parem de se meter na minha vida e ficarem me fazendo lembrar de tudo, porque as pessoas não respeitam as minhas vontades?" – estava começando a ficar nervosa.

"Se você contasse o que aconteceu, para que eu pudesse entender o..."

"Melhorei, estou indo para a sala!" – a garota não esperou mais um instante, saiu.

Rissa continuava a olhar o local onde a jovem estivera, seria mais fácil se ela contasse tudo, se livraria da culpa que ela estava sentindo e explicaria muitas coisas, mas cada vez que insistia, a jovem se afastava, e ao que sabia ela não estava tendo progresso com o psicólogo, só torcia para que a garota não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

**XxX**

**Sala B**

Estavam na aula de desenho, e se encontravam no jardim da escola. Cada dupla tinha que fazer um desenho, um se preocuparia com a paisagem, e o outro com o que teria nessa paisagem.

Embaixo de uma árvore estavam Shikamaru e Sayuri. A jovem estava empenhada em terminar seu desenho, pois ficara encarregada da paisagem, e tinha a idéia perfeita para isso, enquanto fazia seu desenho, cuidando de todos os mínimos detalhes, Shikamaru observava a jovem, ela tomava tanto cuidado com o desenho...

"É apenas um desenho, não precisa ser perfeito" – Shikamaru disse, ele deitou na grama.

"Quando se quer algo perfeito, faça você mesma! Eu quero tirar a nota máxima, então eu vou me empenhar e você também vai!" – dizia num tom de brincadeira.

"Eu deixo você fazer isso, prefiro observar você se divertir!"

Sayuri parou de desenhar olhou o rapaz, ela estava um pouco corada.

"E você vai me deixar fazer tudo sozinha?" – questionou.

"Não foi você que disse que quando se quer que algo saia perfeito, precisar fazer você mesma? Então, eu deixo você fazer a minha parte..." – deu um sorrisinho que a encantou.

"Mas é um preguiçoso de marca maior!"

"Não sou um preguiçoso. Apenas não gosto de ficar participando dessas atividades que pra mim não vão resultar em nada."

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Até que Sayuri voltou sua atenção para o desenho, definitivamente não gostava da escola, mais cedo ou mais tarde aquele lugar acabaria sufocando ela.

"Você vai participar dessa competição?" – Shikamaru observava o céu.

"Eu vou, preciso de um tempo para ser livre, esse lugar ainda vai acabar comigo!"

"Eu vou participar, preciso de férias!"

Ambos sorriram e voltaram as suas atividades.

**XxX**

Perto do lago que a escola possuía estava uma dupla um pouco barulhenta.

"Olha aqui, seu mongol, faz o desenho direito! Se você não fizer juro que arrebento você!"

"Neh, Haru-chan, porque você esta sendo tão ruim comigo?"

"Cala a boca e faz logo o desenho!"

Naruto continuou o desenho. Haru apenas o observava, desde que tinha colocado os olhos neles, ele já tinha toda a sua atenção voltada só pra ele.

"Fico sem jeito com você me observando!" – o garoto estava constrangido.

Haru sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo e apertá-lo forte.

"Para a sua informação, eu não estou observando você, estou olhando o desenho!" – disse num de arrogância.

"Ah... Menos mal, gomen por ter achado que você esta me observando..." – sem graça.

Haru ficou bem próxima a Naruto, este não estava se sentindo bem com aquela aproximação.

"Não se preocupe, eu não arranco pedaço, apenas mordo!" – ficou observando a reação de espanto dele.

Logo após a jovem começou a rir.

"Ai, Naruto, você é tão inocente, eu não vou morder você, não precisa se preocupar!"

A jovem continuava a rir e Naruto estava com uma cara brava.

**XxX**

Hanna desenhava perfeitamente a paisagem, sendo observada por Haku.

"Hanna-chan, você desenha perfeitamente!" – o jovem estava encantado.

Hanna corou e mostrou um sorriso tímido.

"Arigatou!" – ela continuava a desenhar.

"Hanna-chan, o que você deseja ser quando sair dessa escola?" – mostrava interesse.

Ela o olhou, não sabia se contava seu sonho, afinal, era apenas um sonho, talvez não viesse a se realizar...

"Gostaria de me tornar uma cantora!"

Ele sorriu docemente.

"Cante qualquer musica pra mim, então!"

A menina parou de desenhar, não estava esperando por aquilo.

"Eu... eu... não to preparada..." – ela não sabia o que responder.

"A música que você mais gosta!" – o jovem insistiu, com um sorriso gentil.

Hanna se deu por vencida, mas ia cantar baixinho... Somente pra ele... Fechou os olhos devagar, e pensou numa das canções que gostava de cantar.

"I can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind,

Eu não consigo sair da cama out e tirar do meu pensamento,

I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind.

Eu não consigo ver um caminho para deixar o amor para trás.

I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you,

Eu não estou tropeçando, eu estou só sentindo a sua falta,

You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean.

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, você sabe o que significa.

You kept me hanging on a string, why you make me cry?

Você me mantém segurando uma corda, pq você me faz chorar?

I tried to give you everything, but you just give lies.

Eu tentei te dar tudo, mas você só me deu mentiras

I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you,

Eu não estou tropeçando, eu estou só sentindo a sua falta,

You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean.

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, você sabe o que significa."

A voz dela soava tão angelical, algo delicado, assim como sua imagem, seria ela um anjo? Haku estava maravilhado com a música.

"Every now and then, when I'm all alone,

Todo agora e depois, quando eu estou sozinha,

I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.

Eu fico desejando você me ligar no telephone.

Say you want me baby, but you never do,

Dizer que me quer baby, mas você nunca faz,

I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you.

Eu em sinto uma idiota, não tem nada que eu possa fazer, sou uma idiota pra você."

Ele percebeu que ela esquecia do mundo quando cantava.

"I can't take it, what am I waiting for?

Eu não agüento mais, o que eu estou esperando?

My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more.

Meu coração continua quebrado, eu sinto mais a sua falta.

And I can't fake it the way I could before,

E eu não consigo mais fingir como eu fingia antes,

I hate you but I love you, I can't stop thinking of you,

Eu te odeio, mas te amo, eu não consigo para de pensar em você,

It's true, I'm stuck on you.

É verdade, eu estou presa a você"

Sem o acompanhamento de um instrumento era difícil cantar, havia errado algumas notas, mas até ali Haku não sabia, tentou não exagerar nas notas, mantendo sua voz baixa.

"Hanna-chan, simplesmente... Maravilhoso... Você canta muito bem!"

A jovem sorriu.

"Arigatou Haku-kun, mas eu errei em algumas notas..."

"Jura? Eu nem percebi, mas mesmo assim estava soando perfeito..."

Os dois se olhavam intensamente, até que escutaram um pigarrear do professor, que estava próximo.

"Vocês vão namorar ou vão fazer o trabalho de vocês? Se estiver pela metade, será zero para os dois!"

O clima que existia acabou, Hanna voltou a fazer o desenho, e Haku apenas observá-la desenhar a bela paisagem...

**XxX**

Mikan e Neji estavam bem afastados um do outro, Neji estava fazendo a paisagem, caberia a Mikan desenhar os objetos para completar.

"Vai demorar muito? Eu quero terminar logo isso!" – a garota estava sem paciência.

Neji fingiu não escutar.

"Hey, eu to falando com você!" – ela tentou novamente.

Neji continuou a fingir que não tinha notado que ela estava falando com ele, claro, só poderia ser com ele, notando-se que não tinha mais ninguém por perto.

Mikan olhou novamente para o rapaz, e não pensou duas vezes, puxou o cabelo dele, tirando um pequeno gemido de dor dele.

"Vai me ignorar, cabeludo?"

Eles se olhavam.

"Esse era o meu plano, até você puxar o meu cabelo!" – falou num tom sério e calmo.

"Ninguém mandou me ignorar, e ai, terminou?"

"Terminei, o resto é com você, miss perfeição!"

Neji jogou a prancheta no colo de Mikan e levantou.

"O que você pensa que esta fazendo, idiota?" disse rispidamente.

"Você queria fazer a sua parte, termine, então!" – Neji saiu um pouco de perto, para se encostar à árvore um pouco mais afastado.

Mikan observou a paisagem que Neji havia desenhado, ela assumia apenas pra ela que ele desenhava razoavelmente bem, mas ela desenhava muito melhor; dando um sorriso irônico.

Neji observava à jovem se divertir com o desenho, no fundo ele esperava que ela fizesse algo perfeito... Observou cada parte da menina, seus cabelos louros, seus olhos castanhos quase mel, seus lábios... Ele estava reparando demais nela, mas havia algo nela que prendia sua atenção, se ela pelo menos fosse mais educada, poderiam manter um dialogo decente... Mas estava impossível...

"Se a curiosidade é tanta, porque você não olha com os próprios olhos?" – agora era ela quem observava.

Houve um momento de silêncio; até que ele se aproximou dela.

"Pra que eu vou perder meu tempo olhando um desenho – ele olhou o desenho – que a meu ver, parece ter sido feito por uma criança de cinco anos?!" – ele se mantinha calmo.

"Pode assumir, eu desenho perfeitamente, não precisa ficar sem graça!" – ela sorria.

"Desenha perfeitamente igual a uma criança!" – cutucou.

"Vou ganhar um dez pela minha parte!"

"Veremos, a paisagem é o suficiente!" – jovem continuava a discussão.

"Não é, a paisagem é só parte do conjunto. Na verdade, Neji-san, você deveria fazer aulas de desenho, quem sabe isso não ajuda no seu problema em se socializar com as pessoas?"

Neji pensou em várias maneiras mal educadas de responder, mas ele não poderia fazer aquilo, teria que estar no mesmo nível que ela, e lhe responder a altura.

"Obrigada pela dica, e recomendo-lhe um psiquiatra para ver se consegue entender essa sua cabecinha de criança de cinco anos!"

"Seu..."

"Nagato, olhe o palavreado, se você terminar essa frase, ira pegar suspensão!" – o professor berrou.

"Aceite isso, você não desenha bem... Sensei, terminamos!" – Neji pegou a prancheta da mão dela e se dirigiu ao sensei.

Neji que aguardasse, pois naquele momento, ele havia brincado com fogo, vamos ver se ele agüentava a temperatura.

**XxX**

Mayu já havia feito a sua parte, tinha entregado a sua prancheta a sua dupla, agora não tinha mais o que fazer. Era só esperar que ele terminasse a parte dele, o saco era ficar esperando, aquilo tudo era intediante, não sabia o motivo para ter sido separada de Kanabi e Yumi, tudo bem que elas não eram suas amigas, eram apenas pessoas que a acompanhavam seu dia a dia, não sabiam nada sobre ela...

Seu olhar vagou pelos outros colegas que estavam no jardim, também fazendo a mesma tarefa, podia observar alguns brigando, outros conversando, mas sem nada que realmente prendesse sua atenção, decidiu então dar uma volta na escola, talvez ver o que esta acontecendo na sala A.

Pediu para o sensei para ir ao banheiro, ele autorizou, e ela ia até o banheiro mais longe do jardim, para aumentar um pouco o caminho, mas ao virar o corredor, acabou trombando com alguém, e as duas pessoas caíram no chão.

"Olha por onde anda..." – Mayu ia chamar atenção da pessoa, até que viu com quem se chocou.

"Ano... Itai, Mayu!" – dizia numa voz chorosa.

"Mas mal começou o ano e você já ta fora da sala, queria ter umas desculpas iguais as suas!" – cutucou.

Yumi ainda continuava com afeição de choro.

"É nela que você ta pensando?" – Mayu perguntou de uma maneira bem calma.

"Eu não entendo porque as pessoas não se esquecem do ocorreu no passado, é tão difícil aceitar que eu mudei?" – Yumi estava prestes a chorar, seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Não é tão fácil, você era a pior garota que existia nesse colégio, e ainda aprontava várias em companhia da Mikan, eles não vão aceitar a sua mudança repentina, se você não explicar o que aconteceu..." – Mayu tentava tirar algo da garota.

Yumi não agüentava mais carregar aquilo sozinha, precisava dividir aquele segredo com alguém ou morreria sufocada, pois cada vez ficava mais difícil de engolir.

"Simples, ela morreu... Acabo... Eu não tenho..." – Yumi olhou uma garota com vestes estranhas, passar por ela e Mayu.

A outra jovem percebeu que Yumi parou de falar, Mayu olhou para o mesmo local que Yumi olhava, percebeu o que atraia atenção da outra.

"Oi... Quem é você?" – Yumi

A garota tinha uma pele morena do sol, cabelos até a cintura castanho (de uma cor chocolate quase preto), que vão até quase a cintura, bem lisos, com uma franja meio rebelde, olhos mel. Altura mediana, ao que se podia notar a jovem tinha um corpo escultural.

A jovem desconhecida olhou para as duas e deu um sorriso sapeca.

"Hey, eu to falando com você!" – Yumi se levantou, com Mayu a seu lado.

A jovem começou a correr, Yumi e Mayu não conseguiram ir atrás dela, pois elas se encontravam paralisadas, as duas apenas observavam a jovem correr em direção da parede, e logo em seguida sumir.

"Eu to ficando louca!" – olhou para Mayu.

"Ela não existe, Yumi, você também não existe, e eu não vi nada disso!" – ainda estava chocada.

"Ela atravessou a parede?" – Mikan estava um pouco para trás das duas.

"Você viu?" – Yumi foi até Mikan.

"Claro que vi, não sou cega, o que vocês duas estão fazendo por aqui?" – questionou.

"Nada!" – respondeu as duas.

"E o que você faz aqui?" – Mayu questionou.

"Não é da sua conta!" – Mikan olhou feio para as duas.

"Mayu, vai ver ela jogou um daqueles pozinhos para iludir a gente!" – Yumi falou baixo.

"A cala a boca, Yumi!" – Mikan disse.

"Me preocupa... o que vimos..." Yumi e Mikan olharam para Mayu.

As três ficaram em silêncio, e encaravam a parede por onde a menina havia desaparecido. De fato aquilo era muito estranho.

**XxX**

O intervalo havia sido tranqüilo, havia grupo de meninas e meninos, como em qualquer colégio, havia tido algumas discussões, alguns alunos haviam ido para a diretoria, suspensões haviam sido aplicadas, pais haviam sido chamados, mas aquilo tudo era apenas a semana de boas vindas do colégio, pois na semana seguinte tudo mudaria, os estudos estariam mais pesados.

Aquele ano era o ano de decisões, um ano onde a responsabilidade dobraria, onde alguns alunos não teriam mais vida, ainda havia a competição, e muitos já estavam cantando vitória, que já tinham passado e ganhado a suposta a viagem, mas tudo mudaria e milagres realmente acontecem...

Cada um seguiu para a sua casa, dando um fim ao exaustivo dia que tiveram, pois ainda tinha mais por vir...

**XxX**

Oi gente!!

Maus pela super demora, mas acontece que aconteceram alguns imprevistos, mas que tornaram um pouco impossível de continuar a escrever, a avó de uma amiga (Konoha Sisters) veio a falecer mês passado, e como eu já estava com problemas de bloqueio, tudo veio a calhar, fora que coisas não tão legais andaram acontecendo, mas tudo bem, tudo na vida a gente supera.

Como prometido, algumas pessoas não mandaram nenhuma review, então foram cortadas da fic, e bem eu sei q vcs vão estranhar algumas coisas, mas não liguem, e eu não fikei louca... Pelo menos não ainda...

Espero que tenham gostado da parte de vcs...

E bem sinto muito por não responder nenhuma review, mas é q eu me encontro na minha TPM insuportável, e estou com preguiça pra escrever, sinto muito, mas no próximo eu respondo, eu prometooo!!

Quero saber o que vcs estão achando!!

Bjinhusss

Dark Angel Kairi


End file.
